Someday I Will Tell You Everything
by Nezumigirl
Summary: Yuki and Hana have been together for a while now, but Hana knows Yuki is hiding things from her. And what do his sinister waves mean? YukiHana oneshot. PLEASE REVIEW!


_Life seemed to be going pretty well for Hana. She had two great friends, a nice school, and a caring younger brother. Her wave-reading was getting easier to control too. _

"Hanajima-san!"

_And she was even attracting the attention of the most popular guy in school, Yuki Sohma. Which of course, made his fangirls go **nuts**._

"Hanajima-san, would you like to have lunch together?"

_Yuki was a nice person and all, and Hana was even starting to have feelings for him, but his waves… his waves were so… **sinister**._

Yuki sat next to her and opened his bento box.

"A gift from an adoring fan?" Hana asked, slightly irritated

"No," Yuki said, a little taken aback, "I made it myself. I made one for you too."

And he gave her a little bento box.

She was glad for it, seeing as she forgot to make one herself, her stomach suddenly aware that its hungry needs would be cared for.

_Yes, his waves were indeed sinister. But even with all her mind-reading skills, Hana couldn't figure out why. He was good at masking his thoughts too, she noticed. Pretending to think happy things, when his waves told a different story. He couldn't hide the dark cloud that loomed over him. _

"Hanajima-san?"

"Yes?"

"You just seemed a little… lost, that's all."

"I was just spacing out. Even I do that sometimes, you know."

Yuki rolled his eyes,

"I never said I didn't think you did," he said.

_Oh well, at least he could show his humorous side around her. So that was half of him, where was the other half?_

"Are you trying to confuse me with your complex words? It isn't working."

"I wasn't trying to confuse you."

"Thank you for the bento box."

"It was nothing. Did you like it?"

"Yes, it was very good."

"That's it? It wasn't… great?"

"Not really. Sorry."

Yuki laughed,

"Oh well, as expected, I guess. I'm not a very good cook."

"And Tohru normally cooks your meals."

"Yes, that's true. That would explain my inexperience in the kitchen."

"It's not normal for a boy to make a bento box for a girl, you know."

"I know. But I had a feeling that you might forget yours today."

"Your feeling was correct."

_Their relationship was a little odd, what with their roles in the relationship being mixed up. Yuki played the part of the girl, and Hana that of the boy. If you didn't know who was speaking, and if they didn't say each other's names every once in a while, you would probably think that Yuki was Hana. And vis-versa._

"You're spacing out again."

"Sorry."

"No, no. I don't mind."

"Sohma-san, why do block off your mind?"

"Eh?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. It seems as though there's something you want to keep hidden from me."

_That's it. She would just throw the question in his face. Kyo and Tohru were a great couple, they never hid anything from each other. So why couldn't she and Yuki be that way too? Couldn't they have an honest relationship?_

But Yuki then answered her with something very unexpected.

"Don't you have things you wish to keep hidden, Hanajima-san? Even from me?"

It wasn't really a question, but more of an answer.

_Did he not feel ready to tell her? They had been together for quite a while now. Sure, she had not told him **everything **about her. But she had told him a lot. And yet, he had told her **nothing** about himself. **Nothing.**_

"I… suppose you're right. But you haven't told me _anything_ about you."

"Hanajima-san, I will tell you. But sometimes even I am not yet ready to face my past. And I can't be ready to tell you about those things before I am able to admit to myself that those things did happen, and before I am ready to move on."

"So you will tell me?"

"Yes, Hanajima-san. Someday I will be ready to face my past. And someday, I will tell you everything."

A/N: Okay, so this isn't my FAVORITE pairing. But I really wanted a to write something with Hana and Yuki in it. I'm also a Yukiru fan by the way, don't get me wrong (although I'm beginning to really like Yukichi too). Also I'm starting 7th grade now, which is rather difficult. So there might not be a few new stories for quite a while.


End file.
